Change of Heart
by KazeNoSakura
Summary: Side-story/sequel to "Wasting Your Time." Even if she loved another, the boy just wouldn't give up. He loved her and that was enough of a reason to chase after her. Too bad his efforts were wasted after confronting her. -ToxRin/HitsuxKarin through OC's POV- # 7
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

**A/N: **If you haven't read "Wasting Your Time" yet, I highly suggest you to check it out first. It ties in very well with this story and this one works out as a sort of side-story/sequel. Enjoy!

_Edited 01/11/2012_

* * *

**Already Taken**

One would say that having the appearance of a bishōnen (pretty boy) was lucky. Kiyomori Nakamura would say it was a curse. Even if it did give him instant popularity with the girls in his class, it also made him the very target of the bullies in his school.

Kiyomori was a shy boy. He hated violence and would rather give in to the enemy's demands than fight them. There were plenty of reasons why he would give in, but the number one answer he came up with was because he was weak. And even when he had gone through some intense training, improving his physique and thus making him even more desirable amongst the female crowd, he still refused to fight only this time making the excuse that he didn't want to hurt them. This was a noble act and all but a complete lie. Truthfully, the boy was gutless.

One day, weeks after moving from Okinawa to Karakura, the boy was being bullied yet again. And like before, he did nothing but hope that it would end without a bloody nose in his immediate future. To his surprise, however, fate did him a favour and offered him Karin Kurosaki, a girl who if bitten wasn't afraid to bite back.

He was astounded by her strength and bravery, but most of all by her selflessness. No person, girl or boy, ever stopped to help him in the past because they never really cared about him. He was a stranger, so they found no point in endangering themselves for him. And yet this girl, someone whom he had never met before in his life, saved him. It was then that he knew that this girl was the one for him.

Five years later, however, the seventeen year old boy did nothing to get her attention and their relationship had not gone past best friends. It was frustrating to see her so close and yet so far away from him. Why oh why was he still so damn gutless?!

He shook his head at the thought and decided to make his move. Even at the risk of ruining their friendship, he had to find out how she felt about him. Maybe it was like one of those teen romance movies where both the girl and the guy liked each other but were too stubborn to say a thing until the other did.

'_It's now or never,'_ he thought and got up.

To his dismay, however, the teacher, Higurashi-sensei, barged in with his briefcase and told the whole class to sit down and be quiet.

Kiyomori sighed and sat in his seat.

"Class, we have a new student. Hitsugaya-kun, please come in."

At the sheer mention of his name, Kiyomori could see Karin's face light up. Why, he had no idea, but he hoped it wasn't someone she knew or at least someone she was romantically involved with.

When he turned to face the new student, almost all of the girls in the room screeched about how hot he looked.

The boy in question winced at the loud noise. "Name's Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Don't touch me, don't look at me, and don't talk to me. Do that and the school year will pass by quickly."

The girls screeched again, each saying how they were looking forward to dating this bad-ass.

Kiyomori merely shook his head in annoyance.

"Settle down girls!" the teacher yelled. "Now Hitsugaya-kun, please take a seat behind Nakamura-kun. Nakamura-kun, raise your hand so you can show Hitsugaya-kun where you are."

Complying with the teacher's wishes, Kiyomori raised his arm and Tōshirō made his way towards the seat.

Ω

'_This is ridiculous,'_ thought Kiyomori as he watched the white-haired boy's fanclub increase with each passing second. Why couldn't they all shut the hell up?! Their incessant screeching was making his ears bleed.

As if reading his mind, the loud sound of fists hitting a desk silenced the room. Everyone turned to its source and found Karin Kurosaki boiling with anger.

"Will you just give it up already?" she yelled. "Clearly the guy has no interest in any of you! So would you all do us a favour and leave him alone so the rest of us can study? Higurashi-sensei might have given us a free study period, but it doesn't mean you can gawk and squeal at the new guy all day. Get a life!"

"Instead of yelling at us, why don't you? Go…I don't know…play soccer or something?" responded a girl. "We all know your life revolves around that black and white ball anyway. So do _us_ the favour and leave."

Kiyomiri shook his head. Was this girl trying to get a bloody nose in her near future?

To his surprise, however, Karin simply got out of her chair and made her way outside the classroom. "Oh sure, kick the only _sane_ person out," she called out right before she left. "Just don't come crying to me when he finally starts talking back."

By lunchtime, Karin was back in class. Kiyomori wanted to talk to her, wondering why she let that girl talk to her the way she did until he saw her laughing. He looked at the direction she was staring at and noted the change in Hitsugaya's reaction. Earlier he did nothing to the fangirls, but now he looked downright irritated. Just what the hell was going on?

Before any of his questions could be answered, he felt the temperature in the room drop and looked around only to spot the tomboy he knew and loved standing on her desk. Curious, he waited to see what she would do next, thinking that she would probably shout at the top of her lungs until she opened her mouth and began to sing and dance.

Wait a minute… Was he seeing things? The Karin Kurosaki was singing _and_ dancing?! Was the world coming to an end?

Kiyomori pinched himself, thinking he was just in some very vivid dream. To his surprise, it was real. His one true love was dancing fluidly and singing like an angel. Things just couldn't get any better!

He followed her every move with his eyes, listening to her heavenly voice, and eventually followed her when she left the class. Even if he was seeing this with his own eyes, he just couldn't believe it. Was this really _his_ Karin?

When the song reached its end and Karin made her way out of the crowd, Kiyomori felt like he just had to tell her how much he loved her. She was even better than he could have hoped for, and he knew how the other guys were going to chase after her now. So it really was now or never.

Unfortunately, when he followed her to the roof of the school, he spotted something he'd never think of seeing. His one true love was making out with none other than Tōshirō Hitsugaya, the new kid. How this happened, he wasn't sure. But he knew that his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

'_Damn it,'_ he inwardly cursed, '_I knew I should have said something before I lost her.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** It's official! I'm going to write a sequel to "Wasting Your Time." It's going to be a present for **TheRedSin**, but I need more time. How much, I'm not sure… But look forward to it!

_Edited 01/11/2012_

* * *

**Ghost of a Chance**

The moment he entered the classroom, Kiyomori was shocked to see so many guys around her. Why on earth was she letting them ogle her like some piece of meat? Was she trying to make his rival jealous or was their make-out session just a one time thing?

'_Whatever happened between those two must have been temporary,'_ Kiyomori thought, for the guy wasn't even by her side getting rid of his competition. In fact, all he did was glare holes at the back of her head. _'Maybe they got into a fight.'_

A glimmer of hope grew within the gutless boy and he inwardly smiled. After everything, God was still willing to give him a chance to confess. And if by chance she was already taken by that white-haired heathen, then he'd just have to take her back by force.

Confidently, Kiyomori dropped his things at his desk, not giving a single look at his new neighbour, and made his way to Karin.

"Never thought you had it in you," he teased after squeezing through the huge group of guys. "What possessed you to do that anyway? It's too out of character, even for you."

She laughed. "Aside from the added bonus of shutting those girls up, I promised a close friend of mine that I wouldn't hurt anybody unless I really had to. Despite knowing that I can take care of myself, he claims that he doesn't want me to be hurt by his fan club. Secretly, I just think he doesn't want me to hurt _them_."

Karin laughed after mentioning her close friend's fangirls and Kiyomori couldn't help but wonder who and why. Who was this so-called 'close friend' and why had he never heard of him before? Was it an old childhood friend? An old neighbour, perhaps? Or was it the new kid, Tōshirō Hitsugaya?

"A close friend, huh? Do you have a secret boyfriend you're not telling me about?" he joked.

Karin blushed and grew quiet, suddenly finding her desk very interesting.

"Are you blushing?" In spite of his teasing tone, the boy was seething through his teeth. "Do you actually have a boyfriend, Karin?"

"W-what are you talking about? You know I would have told you, Kiyo."

He was sceptical at first, secretly taking glances between his rival and his friend, but in the end decided to trust her. At least it'd give him more faith to confess.

"Hey, Kurosaki. How about you and I…" began a guy, but Kiyomori tuned him out, instead thinking about how he would confess. It wasn't until he went through his fourth scenario did he suddenly feel the temperature in the room go down. He glimpsed around, wondering if the air conditioner broke until his eyes laid upon the new kid. Hitsugaya looked more than furious now.

'_What the hell?'_ he thought and then took a quick look at Karin. When he saw the small exchange between the two, his blood instantly boiled. How could they still talk to each other if they were mad at each other?

He shook his head. The bishōnen refused to acknowledge that exchange because if he did, it'd mean that something akin to a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship had happened between them. And if the two were dating, he knew he'd have a harder time getting her to like him despite talking big a few moments ago.

"Karin…" He paused and swallowed hard. "There's something I have to ask you. No, tell you."

After throwing her eraser at him, she faced Kiyomori. "I'm all ears."

Now all eyes were on him, including that of his rival. Although Kiyomori would have loved doing it alone, he really had no other choice now.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for the longest time now. I…" _'Damn it! Why couldn't he just say it?' _ "I… It's about the biology project due next week…"

"The biology project? Don't tell me you're busy this weekend. You're the one that arranged it."

"N-no, that's not it! I-I was just wondering if we could hang out afterwards. You know, grab a bite to eat or something."

She smiled. "Sure! It's been a while since we last hung out anyway."

He nodded. "It's a date!" After a few seconds of silence, the boy finally realized what he just said. "W-wait, I-I mean it's not a date! I-it's… Uh… It's…"

"Just two people hanging out," she laughed. "Relax, Kiyo. You sound like a school girl."

Although mortified, he couldn't help but wonder how dense this girl was. Though he didn't really say it out loud, couldn't she have noticed how embarrassed he was once the word 'date' was mentioned? In movies that usually meant that the boy really wanted to go out with the girl but didn't know if she felt the same. Hence the hesitation.

He sighed. "It's not _just_ hanging out, Karin. It's more than that. It's…" _'Stop beating around the bush,'_ he silently scolded. _'Be a man for once and take the plunge!'_ "Look, don't be mad for what I do next, okay?"

The group of guys suddenly went still as the gutless boy made his way towards her lips. He could almost taste them as he neared them. Sweet, delectable and most definitely intoxicating…

Unfortunately, his kiss never came for the moment his lips hovered over hers, he felt a cold rush of air and saw his rival literally whisking her off her feet as they disappeared from the classroom… WHAT?!

When he turned around, he noticed that Hitsugaya was still sitting at his desk surrounded by a sea of girls, only he wasn't as irritated as he should be. In fact, he was downright…enjoying it? It made no sense! Could he have been a… No, he couldn't say it. There was just no way! Those types of beings didn't have a physical body unless they inhabited one. And even then, they'd look different from their host. So what on earth was going on?!

He shook the thoughts away. This was too much for him to process all in one shot. Just who was this Tōshirō Hitsugaya? Or rather, _what_ was he?

It wasn't until he wanted to move did he finally notice something weird. Along with the constant change in temperature, his feet were frozen to the floor. Granted it wasn't too frozen that he'd have frostbites, but it still freaked him out. And apparently, it freaked Karin's fanboys too.

"What the hell is going on?" panicked someone.

"How the hell did this happen?" demanded another.

"Oh my God! Do you think it's a…g-g-ghost?" a guy yelled.

"Run for your lives!" another screamed.

Everyone burst out laughing as they witnessed every single one of Karin's fanboys run out of the classroom screaming like little girls. Kiyomori couldn't help but laugh along with the others despite his predicament. It was too funny not to.

Ω

Kiyomori was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Hitsugaya was a ghost. Although he would never admit this out loud, the boy actually had another curse aside from his good looks. He had the ability to see spirits. In fact, he had always had that ability since he was a child. His mother was a sort of medium, actually. And every time she would see a spirit linger in the world of the living, she would try her best to help them move on. One day, however, while she was trying to help a little girl shrieking in pain, she turned into a huge monster and the girl ate her.

'_I've got to save her,'_ he thought.

Kiyomori already lost someone he loved to ghosts, so there was no way he'd lose another. In spite of knowing that Karin would probably think he was insane, the thought of watching her die was unfathomable. Besides, it'd give him an opportunity to become her knight in shining armour.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for the late update! You know how it is, what with reality pushing you away from what you love. Hopefully this odd yet refreshing new chapter will make up for it! :D It's something totally unplanned (as if anything I write is planned XD) and has a few parts from the sequel. Enjoy!

_Edited 01/11/2012_

* * *

**Game Over**

With the thought of saving Karin in mind, Kiyomori ignored the rain suddenly pouring from the sky as he ran towards the Kurosaki residence that same night. He couldn't let this relationship of theirs go on any longer. Boyfriend or not, Hitsugaya was a dangerous creature and he refused to risk her life.

It wasn't long before the bishōnen stood in front of her house. All of his weight rested on his knees as he crouched over, panting as if he had just ran around the country. Kiyomori hastily knocked when he caught his breath.

"What do you want, Nakamura?"

Stunned by his sudden appearance, Kiyomori could only clench his fists as he stood face-to-face with his white-haired rival.

"Well?"

His icy tone snapped him out of his daze, however, and the boy replied, "None of your business! I came here to see Karin, not you!"

"She's busy."

"Who's at the door, Tōsh?" a voice suddenly called out. Though faint, Kiyomori knew exactly who it belonged to and mentally cringed at the endearment.

"No one important," Hitsugaya answered, glaring coldly at the soggy boy in front of him. "He was just leaving anyway."

"Really?" Karin's voice suddenly got louder, and before he knew it she was standing right behind him. Her eyes widened as she spotted her best friend drenched from the rain. "Kiyo? What are you doing here?"

"Long story. Do you mind if I come in for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure. Make yourself at home."

Within seconds, Karin was gone and Tōshirō begrudgingly let the boy in. Tension filled the room as both boys glared at each other.

"Dry yourself off with this, Kiyo," Karin called out and threw him a towel, effectively ceasing their glares.

"Thanks," he replied and dried himself off. Though he was still a little wet, being damp was better than being soaked to the bone.

"So what's up?" she asked, taking a seat.

Kiyomori took a deep breath as he followed her and took the seat in front of Karin. There was no time to waste. Whether he was prepared for this or not, Kiyomori had to tell her the truth before the situation got out of hand. "I came here to save you before it was too late."

Confused, Karin asked, "Save me? From what…exactly?"

"From Hitsugaya," he answered in a serious tone. "He's not who you think he is."

"What are you trying to say?" she wondered.

"He isn't human, Karin. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I saw Hitsugaya carry you out of the classroom yesterday while another Hitsugaya was still sitting at his desk. It made no sense—"

"You saw that?"

"—at first, but when I put two and two together I… Did you just ask what I think you just asked?" He couldn't believe his ears! Did she really ask him that question? "Karin, can see them too?"

She hesitated a little before nodding.

He sighed in relief. _'At least she won't think I'm crazy.' _"Then you'll stay away from him, right?"

She shook her head. "Why would I do that?"

"He's a monster, Karin. He might act nice now, but it'll only be a matter of time before he turns into a monster and devours your soul. My mother died because she was helping a ghost. I don't want that to happen to you, too."

"It's different with Tōshirō, Kiyo," she replied softly and smiled. "And whether he wants to or not, he can't kill me…unless he wants to die himself."

Kiyo sensed that there was more relating to what she had said but decided to ignore it. Right now, his main concern was the fact that his best friend refused to take this seriously.

"Do you honestly think that love will save you? This isn't a game, Karin!" he yelled. "Once he changes, there's no turning back."

She sighed. "It's hard to explain. Just trust me when I say he won't hurt me."

No matter what he said, Kiyomori knew she wouldn't change her mind. He'd known Karin long enough to know that she was too stubborn for her own good. And yet, he wouldn't give up either.

"Fine, let's say I do believe you. Do you honestly think the two of you can have a real relationship? He's dead and you're alive. Your worlds can't mix no matter how hard you will it to. Just quit while you're ahead, Karin. Love another man. Love a _human_. Love…me."

There, he said it. He was nervous as hell, but it had to be done. This was his only chance, after all.

"You're right, Kiyo. Tōsh and I… We are from different worlds. I'm human, he's a spirit. My lifespan is short while his can last for a millennium. We shouldn't be together, but then there are other ways for me to be with him. It might take some time but—"

"Be with him?" he repeated, upset at the proclamation. "You're going to kill yourself for him? Don't you see this foolishness, Karin? I love you! I know that you don't feel the same for me right now, but with time you can forget about him and learn to love me. I'm a patient guy. I can wait. Just don't delude yourself with these petty fantasies any longer."

"He's right, Karin." For a second, Kiyomori had forgotten that Hitsugaya was still in the room. "Though there aren't any rules that forbid this kind of relationship, maybe you would be better off with him. It beats loving a person whose lifespan is but a fraction of mine."

"You're taking his side?" she asked painfully. "After everything we've been through, you just want to give up? Fine, you don't want to be with me? Then don't bother coming back here at all!" she yelled and stormed upstairs.

To say he was shocked would be the understatement of the year. He knew that Karin loved him and he her, but for Hitsugaya to say something as cruel as that to her? Even Kiyomori had to draw the line somewhere.

'_But isn't that what you wanted?'_

Wanted? Of course Kiyomori wanted her, but not like this. _'Coming between them was a mistake,'_ he thought. _'She loves him, not me.'_ He sighed. _'The look in her eyes said it all.'_

As cliché as it sounded, Kiyomori couldn't bear to see the woman he loved in pain. If she really loved Hitsugaya, then he should be happy for her. And so at the expense of watching his own heart shatter right before his eyes, he had to get them back together again.

But first things first, despite wanting to help them, there was one thing he had to get out of his system…

Without a second thought, Kiyomori slugged his rival without remorse. He was right, although it did nothing to help the situation, the bishōnen at least felt better than he did a moment ago.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, didn't seem to agree. In fact, he looked more pissed then ever as Kiyomori watched the ghost placing a hand over his bruised cheek. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded angrily. "Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"You don't get it, do you? If you really loved her, you would have fought for her, would have done anything you could just to_ be_ with her. Now that it's come to this, you're just going to cut loose and run away?"

"If that's what it takes to keep her from dying, then so be it. I'm prepared to face the consequences of my actions."

'_Such a martyr,'_ he thought spitefully. In all honesty, Kiyomori had always hated people like that. Sacrificing themselves for the greater good? Ha! What good would it do to your loved ones if you died? Did any martyr ever think about that? Of course not! They just wanted to be the hero.

'_Then what the hell are you doing?'_

What was he doing? Wasn't he doing the exact same thing he hated? Wasn't he being a hypocrite?

'_No,'_ he reasoned. _'It's different.' _Though he knew he would feel pain, Kiyomori wasn't willing to sacrifice his life for the one he loved. His wounds would heal, and somehow, he'd learn to move on.

"You're such an idiot!" he yelled. "What good is pride, Hitsugaya, if you lose everything because of it? She deserves better, don't you think? She chose you, after all. You'll regret it if you don't go back to her."

When Hitsugaya said nothing, the boy sighed.

"Look, I'll try to smooth things over for you, but you better make things right."

Still, Hitsugaya remained silent and Kiyomori decided to leave it at that. If the ghost was too proud to apologize to the girl he loved, then there was no way he'd thank him.

'_Ungrateful bastard!' _he cursed, but then shook his head._ 'This is for Karin, not for __**him**__.'_

And with that thought in mind, Kiyomori made his way upstairs.

Halfway there, however, he stopped when he heard Hitsugaya ask quietly, "Why? Why would you help me when you love her as well?"

Without turning around, he answered, "As much as I hate to admit this, you make her happy. I don't know how and I don't why, you just do. And even if I love her, I'd rather see her happy then miserable. So get it right the first time, Hitsugaya, 'cause there won't be a next."

And with that, the pretty boy left to talk some sense to his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Like in the previous chapter, there are parts from the sequel in here as well. Happy reading!

_Edited 02/11/2012_

* * *

**Patching Things Up**

"Karin," he said softly and knocked. "It's me. Open up."

"Go away!" she yelled.

"C'mon, Karin. We have to talk about this."

"No we don't!"

"Yes we do. You and I both know that we can't leave this situation on a sour note like this." When she didn't answer, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look… I'm sorry for upsetting you. It wasn't my place to say those things nor was it my right to confess to you. I just… I couldn't stand seeing you with that guy. And knowing that he wasn't human… Well it made everything worse. I know I can't take back what I said, bu—"

"You moron!" she yelled and abruptly opened the door. "Who told you you had no right to confess to me? Everyone has a right to say whatever they want to whoever they want, even if it means breaking up a relationship or making another stronger." She sighed. "I admit that your confession took me by surprise, but I'm only upset because of what that idiot said." She scoffed. "Alright, come in. We have a lot to talk about."

Kiyomori stepped into her room and leaned on her desk while his eyes followed his best friend. It was just as he thought. Not only was she crushed by that bastard's words, but she was also distraught by his confession.

He inwardly sighed. Although he wanted to fix his mistakes, he wasn't sure how to approach this situation. His mind was still filled with thoughts that would make them closer while permanently breaking her relationship with Hitsugaya. But he knew in his heart that he couldn't go through with it. In spite of the pain he caused her, Karin deserved better. She, and he hated himself for admitting this, needed Hitsugaya.

"You know," Karin began slowly, "aside from my soccer buddies, you were the only guy who stuck by me through and through. I used to think it was because I saved you from those bullies, but that wasn't it. You saw me as a girl who was your friend, not a guy-friend, and that in itself made me feel…different. It was a new experience and I liked it…a lot. I liked it so much that I started to fall for you. But I was scared to tell you how I felt because our friendship was far too great to put on the line for love."

_'She didn't want to ruin our friendship, huh?'_

If he could, Kiyomori would have laughed at the irony of it all. If only he had the guts to tell her how he felt, maybe they would have been… He immediately erased the thought from his mind. This wasn't about him anymore. It was all about Karin.

"But two years later, Tōshirō came here more often than naught and I guess something clicked between us. And little by little, my feelings for you vanished. At least, I thought they did. When you told me you loved me, I swear my heart skipped a beat. And I guess it made me realize that I never really forgot those feelings. They were merely buried within my affection for Tōsh." Passing a hand through her raven locks, Karin took a deep breath before adding, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that if Tōshirō doesn't want me then maybe I should forget about him and love you instead. I mean you said you'd wait for me."

Those were the words he had waited for an eternity to hear. She had liked him and she was willing to give them a chance. But again, he had to shake his head at the idea. Despite it sounding heavenly to his ears, he knew that Karin was only running away from her pain as oppose to facing it. And as her best friend, it was his job to help her no matter how painful it was to him.

"So that's it?" he questioned. "You're just going to run away?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not running away from anything!"

"Yes, Karin, you are."

"I-I don't understand! Shouldn't you be happy that I'm giving you a chance? Why won't you accept my feelings?!"

His eyes softened at her words. "Because they're not real, Karin. You're confused about what you want because you're still hurt from his words. You're not thinking straight."

"I'm not thinking straight? You're the one who isn't thinking straight! My feelings for you are real!"

"No, they're not. Maybe you do like me, but not in that way. Not anymore."

"So now you're rejecting me too? Do you hate me bec—"

"I can never really hate you, Karin. Just think of it as pushing you in the right direction." She opened her mouth to say something, but Kiyomori quickly intervened before a word was uttered. He knew his resolve would shatter if he didn't wrap this up soon. "I know you like the back of my hand, Karin. You might agree to love me now, but you'll regret it if you don't let him chase after you. You did choose him over me, didn't you?"

Slowly, she nodded.

"Then why are you settling for me when it's Hitsugaya you really want? Karin, I don't know your relationship with him and I don't know if he'll hurt you in the future, but you told me to trust you. And I will because I know you won't do anything stupid. So I guess the real question now is: Can _you _trust your heart with him?"

"I… Thanks Kiyomori. You're a sweet guy." She kissed him on the cheek. "If there's anything I can help you with, count me in."

And with that, Karin left the boy alone.

Kiyomori was content to see her smile. Still, it sucked.

* * *

**A/N:** I had planned on writing an epilogue to close off this story but decided to write another short story accompaniment to this one. It'll be the last one before the sequel to "Wasting Your Time." Hope to see you there!


End file.
